choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Royal Masquerade Choices
This page contains the choices in The Royal Masquerade and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Men. * Women. * Both. Choice 2 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 * Face 5 Choice 3 * Brown Halfup (�� 15) * Blonde Braids (�� 15) * Red Curls * Blonde Hairnet * Short Black Bun * Long Updo * High Bun Choice 4 * Magnificent. (Continue) * Let's try something else. (Go back to Choice 2) Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your name: Default is "Julia". Choice 6 * Then I should like a taste. (No effect) * But it is only a name. (No effect) Choice 7 * House Aster * House Everhart * House Rosario Chapter One: The Royal Masquerade Choices Choice 1 * Eat (No effect) Choice 2 * Transcribe (No effect) Choice 3 * Faring well. (No effect) * Losing my mind! (No effect) Choice 4 * Thank you, thank you, thank you! (No effect) * Kana will have me hanged! (No effect) Choice 5 * You look well tonight. (No effect) * Do not speak of me that way. (No effect) Choice 6 * Look Inside (No effect) Choice 7 * Midnight Affair (�� 12) * Noble's Finery (No effect) Choice 8 * Wish I had the chance. (No effect) * Could never be more capable than you. (No effect) Choice 9 * Be in control of my life for once. (No effect) * Let loose! (No effect) * Find some attractive nobles! (No effect) Choice 10 * Put on (No effect) Choice 11 * I beg for your forgiveness! (No effect) * What are you doing here?! (No effect) * I just spoke about history with the queen! (No effect) Choice 12 * Savor it (No effect) Choice 13 * Never want this night to end. (No effect) * Will smuggle all of this bread back to the library. (No effect) * Was promised attractive nobles. Bring them to me. (No effect) Choice 14 (Hunter) * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 You only get two faces if you are only interested in one gender. Choice 15 * My mask must be to blame. (No effect) * How insulting. You'll have to make it up to me. * What a coincidence! I've forgotten you too. (No effect) Choice 16 (Kayden) * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 You only get two faces if you are only interested in one gender. Choice 17 * Someone else is holding it. (No effect) * And where is your invitation? (No effect) * You're eager to know my name. (No effect) Choice 18 * Man/Woman in the sun mask. (Hunter) * Man/Woman in the moon mask. (Kayden) Choice 19 This is a timed choice. Option order is random or depends on LI * Clumsiness. * Awkwardness. (No effect) * Grace. (No effect) ⬅ Correct If the timer ends, you trip and your partner catches you. Choice 20 Option order is either random or depends on LI. * A typical noble, like yourself. (No effect) * Living a lie! (No effect) * About to have my knuckles smacked with a ruler. (No effect) Choice 21 * Join the mysterious man/woman for a private rendezvous! (�� 16) * Return to the ball. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Hunter) * Sweet (No effect) * Daring (No effect) * Intimate Diamond Choice 2 (Hunter) * Exactly what you say... (No effect) * A library scribe who snuck in. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Hunter) * A powerful noble from a great house. (No effect) ⬅ Correct * A traveling troubadour who acted his way into the party. * The most alluring man in the kingdom. Diamond Choice 4 (Hunter) * Belong here. * Can only live this fantasy for a night... (No effect) " " if you went to the balcony with Hunter. Diamond Choice 5 (Hunter) * We finally meet face to face. (No effect) * You're the most beautiful man/woman I've ever seen. (No effect) Choice 22 * Take (No effect) Choice 23 (Kayden) This is a fill-in-the-blanks choice. * What's the masked man/woman's name? Default is "Kayden". Choice 23 (Hunter) This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What's the masked man/woman's name? Default is "Hunter". Chapter Two: A Noble Effort Choices Choice 1 * What did you do to my sister? (No effect) * Take off your mask, coward! (No effect) * Why did you kill Queen Kendra? (No effect) Choice 2 * This is no time to think of parties! (No effect) * You're right. We leave the palace at once. (No effect) Choice 3 * I will find a way to wake you. (No effect) * Your dream is safe in my care. (No effect) * Whoever did this will pay. Dearly. (No effect) Choice 4 * Take it (No effect) Choice 5 * Pride of the House (�� 25) ( ) * Noble's Finery (No effect) Choice 6 (if you danced with Kayden?) This is a fill-in-the-blanks choice. * What is the king/queen-regent's name? Default is "Hunter". Choice 7 * You should go by 'prince/princess' anyway. * Blood-rights are overrated. (No effect) " " Choice 8 * Meet one of my 'betters' I'll let you know. * Apologize if I have offended you somehow. (No effect) Choice 9 * And I could use all the help I can get. (No effect) * But I don't want to inconvenience you. (No effect) Choice 10 * She is quite the character. (No effect) * The infamy of House Nevrakis is well deserved. (No effect) * You don't hold her in high regard. (No effect) Choice 11 * So kind. (No effect) * Perfectly nauseating. (No effect) Choice 12 * Watch (No effect) Choice 13 * Fun. (No effect) * Complicated. (No effect) * Terrifying. Choice 14 * You like me. (No effect) * You hate Cyrus. (No effect) * You have a strong sense of justice. (No effect) Choice 15 * Worried nobles (No effect) * Giggling nobles (No effect) You get to choose both of them. This just determines the order. Choice 16 * Eavesdrop (No effect) Choice 17 * Marvel (No effect) Choice 18 * Once a problem is solved, it ceases to be a problem. * The beauty of your dress could not be dulled by a thousand stains. ( ) ⬅ Correct * You can't be sad. You have a magic hanky! Choice 19 * Hunter in the moonlit gardens (�� 17) * Kayden in my private study (�� 17) * No one (No effect) You get to choose one or more of them as long as you have the diamonds for it? Choice 20 This is a timed choice. * A war once began over the placement of an apple tree? ( ) ⬅ Correct * Soil yield is proportional to something about nutrients? (No effect) * Someone is calling for you from across the room? If the timer ends, ? Choice 21 * Can't wait. (No effect) * Only hope I've done enough. (No effect) Choice 22 * Red wine. (No effect) * Honey mead. (No effect) * Rose water. (No effect) Choice 23 * Take Drink (No effect) Choice 24 * Care more about your thoughts, Hunter. (No effect) * Would first hear Kayden's opinion. (No effect) * Doubt the nobles ever speak their true mind about anything. (No effect) Choice 25 * Let your true opinions be heard. (No effect) * Hold your tongue. ( ) ⬅ Correct Choice 26 * I will not dignify such provocations with response. (No effect) * One more such outburst will see you ejected at sword point. " " if you got the support of 3 or ? Houses. " " if you got the support of 1 House. Choice 27 * Join Hunter, Kayden, and the nobles for a legendary afterparty! (�� 15) * Decline the invitation. (Go to Choice 28?) Choice 28 (Non-diamond?) * You can do wonderful things, too. (No effect) * Your father should have let the two of you decide. Choice 29 * Surely the regent must continue to rule! (No effect) * I volunteer for the job! Chapter Three: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Royal Masquerade